


Controlled

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse into Sherlock's life when Mycroft let him "play detective" under his terms. A first attempt at Sherlock fic and the 221B format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled

**Author's Note:**

> http://maniacallyfascinated.tumblr.com/post/33250242234/would-sherlock-do-it
> 
> Inspired by the post above, written spur of the moment, and possibly going to come back to this idea and expand upon it properly with research.
> 
> My word count says it's 221 words; but, I could be wrong.

"Thank you..."

"...my son would have..."

Voices drifted over the world's most successful and publicised detective, employed by Scotland Yard and MI5/6 alike. Insipid, annoying, and completely unavoidable when your schedule required one day a week set aside for public appearances.

" _Sherlock_." Sharp reminder came from one of the very few things of  _ **his**_  own: John. He'd snagged the doctor from Afghanistan, on a sensitive mission for Queen and country. Taken a sniper's bullet in the shoulder meant for his chest and upon follow-up, proven himself more of use than any previous assistant fostered upon him by his brother had. 

"Thoroughly pointless, John." Grey eyes glared, body stock-still and ignoring the line of people coming to the stage. "Another three dozen children have gone missing in the fifty-four minutes and thirty-nine seconds I've sat here, listening to the families whom already had their story concluded." His favourite type of cases these days because they seldom offered a reward and better yet, Mycroft couldn't tell him to go work on something else because.... well,  _children_ and his own  _issues_. When one is the most sought-after detective in the world, murders and international crises abounded. 

"Right, I'-" Vibration cut John off as Sherlock flicked on his phone.

_Ambassador murdered while on a NATO mission. Pick-up in 15. -MH_

Delete. John's answer?

"His usual bombast."


End file.
